The Big Reuniting of Friends and Enemys
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Kanna thinks that all the fighting should stop, perhaps locking all friends and enemies together they could work thinks out and no longer fight. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE ON TOP PLEASE READ...THIS WILL BE DELETED AND PUT INTO THE DIARY SOLVES ALL
1. Default Chapter

THIS STORY WAS JUST AN EXPIREMENT FOR WHAT I COULD DO WITH MY OTHER STORY.THE DIARY SOLVES ALL. THIS WILL NOW BE COMBINED INTO THE STORY THE DIARY SOLVES ALL. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! SOME CHANGES WILL OCCUR.  
  
Kagome was in her time one fine windy day studying hard for a test after school. She sat at her desk and after a while fell asleep. She awakened to a loud bang. She woke up in a jump. A flash of lightening told her that there was a thunder storm. A few minutes later, the power went out and another boom of thunder crashed. Yes.Kagome was afraid of thunderstorms. Another bang and her bedroom door swung open. The sky was still at dusk and Kagome could make out red and white.Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in relief. Now she wasn't as scared.  
  
"Let's go back to our time now, Kagome!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"INNNNUUUUYAAAAAASSSSSHHHHAAA NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"And why not!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Because that storm, I'm not going out in this!" Kagome said.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL  
  
"NARAKU!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed. He in is Baboon Pelt was running towards the well.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed. Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku were on Kagura's feather flying into the well. Naraku followed.  
  
"Hey I smelt Naraku!" Kouga said running towards the well too. "Down the well!" Miroku exclaimed. Sesshoumaru was right after Kouga.  
  
"Wanna go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Got noting to loose," Sango replied and with that, Kirara, Shippou, Miroku and Sango jumped in.  
  
KAGOME'S TIME  
  
"Kagome, I thought you said they're were no demons in your time!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and jumped out the window.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU BAKA! THEY'RE NO DEMONS HERE!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kukuku!" Naraku exclaimed. Time travel, in this time, I'll be perfectly safe from that Inuyasha and his companions.  
  
"Oh Really!" Kouga exclaimed. A Flash of lightening caused Kagome to jump.  
  
"You shall die by my hands," Sesshoumaru yelled to Naraku.  
  
"This just isn't right," Kagura whispered to Kanna.  
  
"I have found a safe place where all of them can go without killing eachother. I will put a barrier there," Kanna said.  
  
A light came out of Kanna's mirror and shined on everyone. They all were lifted off the ground and through Kagome's opened window.  
  
"What just happened?" Kagome asked. Everyone was in Kagome's room. The walls, windows, and doors were glowing blue. It was a barrier.  
  
"In this room, the barrier means that no one can fight against each other or leave until further due," Kanna said quietly.  
  
"Why you!" Kouga yelled about to pounce at Kanna but stopped in mid air and fell to the floor.  
  
"Great, so you're saying that I'm stuck in this room with Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga?" Sango said analyzing the situation.  
  
"No," Kanna said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo too," Kanna said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Great, so you're saying that I'm stuck in this room with Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga?" Sango said analyzing the situation.

"No," Kanna said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo and Katana too," Kanna said.

"So we're all stuck here together in my room. Good thing the bathroom is not blocked out and neither is the closet." Kagome said.

"I understand the bathroom, but what about the closet?" Katana asked.

"There's lots of food in there, that I usually pack for trips down the well," Kagome answered.

"Well that's good, I'd like to learn about this time," Sango said.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's with the costume party," Hojo said, coming out the bathroom.

"Hojo, where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

"Oh so that's the Hojo boy you were telling me about," Sango said.

"Hey, I'm Hojo. Kagome, I bought you some healing charms that have to be put in certain places of your room. Your mom told me I could come here and place it in the right spots for you, who are all these people,"

"KAZANA!" Miroku exclaimed aiming his wind tunnel to Naraku. Kagome's closet door was sucked open.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled. Nothing really was sucked in due to Kanna's barrier spell.

"Die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "BAKURYUHA!" His attack did not work on Naraku and the barrier did not break.

"What the fuck, why didn't the barrier break," Inuyasha demanded.

"Because this is a place where attacks don't take effect, therefore your sword won't work," Kanna said.


	3. Chapter 3

"NARAKU! YOU WILL DIE!" Sango yelled.

"Yes, indeed, heartless cruel bastards like you don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just wait until the barrier is gone!"

"You don't get it, it will be a while after all of you get along with each other," Kanna said.

"That and maybe a few confessions of love are made," Kagura added. Kanna looked towards her.

"What, I added that to your barrier spell," Kagura said.

"Nani! I'm not confessing to anyone," Kagome said.

"And neither will I," Sango said.

"So Sango does that mean you like someone in here?" Miroku asked.

"No! Never!" Sango said.

"Weird bunch of friends you have here, Kagome, well I have an idea, how about a game of truth or dare?"

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Kagome said. "Does everyone want to play truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Let's play and you'll see," Kagome said, "Everyone in a circle!"

"I will not take orders from my rival, let alone a human," Naraku said.

After further do, the bed was moved onto it's side in the closet and everyone sat in a circle, Kikyo, under the desk, and the rest sitting around.

"Okay I'll start," Hojou said. "I choose the guy in the baboon pelted costume guy,"

"What do you, pesky human want I Naraku to do?" Naraku asked.

"Okay Naraku truth or dare?" Hojou asked.

"Tell the most embarrassment moment," Hojou said.

"I will do better, I will show a most embarrassment moment," Naraku replied, "Kanna, you're mirror," Kanna stepped towards him with her mirror.

"The shitting bullets scene," Naraku said. "You said embarrassing moment, but you did not specifically say me," Everyone looked inside the mirror and saw this:

Finally it was the big end battle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome and Kikyo were all working together as friends against Naraku, his minions and his offspring. It was quite the battle, the best against the best Inuyasha used his Bakuryouha attack against Naraku when suddenly his legs felt like it would give out.

"Inuyasha you weak half breed, are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine, You don't have to bother me about it," Inuyasha exclaimed. Just then he clutched his stomach. Shiori and Jinenji, both hanyous that helped Inuyasha ran towards him. They too wanted to help.

"It's the force within!" Shiori exclaimed.

"We all expierianced it!" Jinenji added.

"Nani?" Kagome said. He walked towards Sesshomaru and bent down in pain. BANG! A gun shot sound was heard. Kagome could have sworn she saw a bullet fly from towards Narakku.

"That was a damn good aim!" Kouga said.

"Wow Inuyasha that was great for a hanyou!" Shippou said. "Not to mention that whole in your pants."

"You sly dog you!" Miroku said. "Showing off your asshole like that!

"What just happened?" Kagome asked.

"When a demon does one thing of greatness, they can use the force within once. But when a hanyou does many, it is much stronger." Miroku said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"That, Kagome is what most humans call Shitting Bullets!" Sesshomaru seriously replied in his voice monotone which made Kagome laugh.

"Seriously Sesshomaru what really just happened.

"Mew!" Kirara put her sense in.

"I am finally free from Naraku!" Kagura exclaimed happily. She could now feel her heart beat! "All you damn Naraku followers, it's over!" Kagura stepped on Naraku's chest and bent down to look closer at the damage. There was a bullet through Naraku's head in between Naraku's eyes.NO! It was DOG SHIT!

"Inuyasha, I must congratulate you! Hanyou shit strong enough to Kill Naraku! And your aim was most impeccable,"

THE END!

"What the seven fucks of hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I can't believe Inuyasha can shit bullets!" Kagome said.

"Oh my god! What in the words! You have a sick mind, you vulgar person!" Hojou yelled to Naraku.

"Now I shall ask of Sesshomaru, truth or dare," Naraku said.


	4. Chapter 4

"NARAKU! YOU WILL DIE!" Sango yelled.

"Yes, indeed, heartless cruel bastards like you don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just wait until the barrier is gone!"

"You don't get it, it will be a while after all of you get along with each other," Kanna said.

"That and maybe a few confessions of love are made," Kagura added. Kanna looked towards her.

"What, I added that to your barrier spell," Kagura said.

"Nani! I'm not confessing to anyone," Kagome said.

"And neither will I," Sango said.

"So Sango does that mean you like someone in here?" Miroku asked.

"No! Never!" Sango said.

"Weird bunch of friends you have here, Kagome, well I have an idea, how about a game of truth or dare?"

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Kagome said. "Does everyone want to play truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Let's play and you'll see," Kagome said, "Everyone in a circle!"

"I will not take orders from my rival, let alone a human," Naraku said.

After further do, the bed was moved onto it's side in the closet and everyone sat in a circle, Kikyo, under the desk, and the rest sitting around.

"Okay I'll start," Hojou said. "I choose the guy in the baboon pelted costume guy,"

"What do you, pesky human want I Naraku to do?" Naraku asked.

"Okay Naraku truth or dare?" Hojou asked.

"Tell the most embarrassment moment," Hojou said.

"I will do better, I will show a most embarrassment moment," Naraku replied, "Kanna, you're mirror," Kanna stepped towards him with her mirror.

"The shitting bullets scene," Naraku said. "You said embarrassing moment, but you did not specifically say me," Everyone looked inside the mirror and saw this:

Finally it was the big end battle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome and Kikyo were all working together as friends against Naraku, his minions and his offspring. It was quite the battle, the best against the best Inuyasha used his Bakuryouha attack against Naraku when suddenly his legs felt like it would give out.

"Inuyasha you weak half breed, are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine, You don't have to bother me about it," Inuyasha exclaimed. Just then he clutched his stomach. Shiori and Jinenji, both hanyous that helped Inuyasha ran towards him. They too wanted to help.

"It's the force within!" Shiori exclaimed.

"We all expierianced it!" Jinenji added.

"Nani?" Kagome said. He walked towards Sesshomaru and bent down in pain. BANG! A gun shot sound was heard. Kagome could have sworn she saw a bullet fly from towards Narakku.

"That was a damn good aim!" Kouga said.

"Wow Inuyasha that was great for a hanyou!" Shippou said. "Not to mention that whole in your pants."

"You sly dog you!" Miroku said. "Showing off your asshole like that!

"What just happened?" Kagome asked.

"When a demon does one thing of greatness, they can use the force within once. But when a hanyou does many, it is much stronger." Miroku said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"That, Kagome is what most humans call Shitting Bullets!" Sesshomaru seriously replied in his voice monotone which made Kagome laugh.

"Seriously Sesshomaru what really just happened.

"Mew!" Kirara put her sense in.

"I am finally free from Naraku!" Kagura exclaimed happily. She could now feel her heart beat! "All you damn Naraku followers, it's over!" Kagura stepped on Naraku's chest and bent down to look closer at the damage. There was a bullet through Naraku's head in between Naraku's eyes.NO! It was DOG SHIT!

"Inuyasha, I must congratulate you! Hanyou shit strong enough to Kill Naraku! And your aim was most impeccable," Sesshoumaru stated.

THE END!

"What the seven fucks of hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I can't believe Inuyasha can shit bullets!" Kagome said.

"Oh my god! What in the words! You have a sick mind, you vulgar person!" Hojou yelled to Naraku.

"I choose truth or dare for Kikyo," Naraku said. Kikyo looked up from a piece of paper and pen in her lap and replied, "I won't stoop to playing silly child games," Kikyo said.

"If you want to get out of here, you will," Kanna said.

"Truth," Kikyo said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What were your true feelings after you came back to life?" Naraku asked.

"Kikyo stood up and read a poem she wrote:

"Storms of rage,

Why the killing rampage,

Eruptions of fire,

Is death your only desire,

Sun to moon and moon to sun,

No matter what time of day you were always still shunned,

I saw differently friend,

We could have been together until the end,

But you killed me.betrayed me twice,

Sentences of death to face,

And my reincarnation's love to be replaced,

Why koibito why,

I loved you even after the day I died,"

"Wow, Kikyo's a poet!" Sango said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and sat in the closet.

"Now for me, I choose Kagome, truth or dare?" Kikyo asked trying to change the subject fast.

'I trust Kikyo now, right?' "Dare," Kagome said.

"I dare you to-" she whispered the rest in her ear. Both of them walked towards Sesshomaru with a smile on their face. They both touched his shoulder and with a flash of pink he was knocked out.

"Ah! What are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we're not hurting him, wow I didn't know miko powers were the exception," Kagome said.

"It isn't, only powers used for bad intentions are," Kanna said.

Kikyo and Kagome dragged Sesshomaru into the closet, "What the fuck did you do to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha get out of here for a while we'll be back," Kagome said.

Out of the Closet Point of view 

"Uh, did you hear what Kagome and Kikyo are going to do to Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"That would be the funniest thing ever!" Shippou exclaimed.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. "What are those two up to, threesome?"

"Hentai!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm not telling, you'll see," Shippou said.

In the background they heard Kagome say, "That's a cool trick, thanks for showing me," "wow, his hair is really smooth, wonder what conditioner he uses,"

"Just focus," Kikyo said eventually.

"Woah! I will never look at Sesshomaru the same again!" Kagome said.

"I can't believe it! What are those girls doing with Sesshomaru!" Miroku said.

"Disgusting, that's why you go t that curse in the first place!" Naraku muttered.

"KAGOME! Us wolf youkai mate for life! Don't ruin that!" Kouga whispered loudly.

"Nah! That's way to small," Kagome said.

"How about if we use this instead," Kikyo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and Kikyo's Point of view 

"So just touch the clothes, and point to him and that will change his clothes without him...you know?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I

"Yep, it would be quite a laugh to see his reaction when we finish with his new garment," Kikyo said.

"Just focus," Kikyo said. Kagome and Kikyo touched Kagome's Minnie skirt and then Sesshoumaru's pants. It turned into Kagome's skirt.

"Woah! I'll never look at Sesshomaru the same way again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Do you want to use your so called uniform on him too?" Kikyo whispered.

"Nah! That's way too small," Kagome said then whispered, "The skirt too, let's change him into that yellow dress and that blue jacket, remember that episode where Kagome and Inuyasha hug and Kagome is wearing that nice outfit

"That would work," Kikyo said.

"I'll go get the make up, and brush, I'll be right back," Kagome said.

"Foundation to get rid of the markings on his face," Kagome said as she applied it onto Sesshomaru's face. "Blush to make is face look less pale," she then added. "And Lipstick, to make his lips look more full,"

"He is the perfect looking girl," Kikyo said. Kikyo and Kagome touched his shoulder. "Ten seconds to leave before he awakens," Kikyo said and then they ran out into the room and now both of them were hiding under the desk.

"What the hell? Kagome what are you hiding from? Kikyo you too?" Inuyasha said.

The closet door swung open.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will no longer trust a human again, i will no longer speak to one unless needed, i hate humans because all they do is jugde, betray and lie, and leave you hurt and alone. I am The Unnamed Demon, and because of that, you humans will not be able to hurt me again!"

The closet door swung open.

"THAT!" Kouga said!

"It's...Sesshokorou!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru, I always thought you looked like a damn girl, but now..." Inuyasha started but then was tackled to the ground by Sesshokorou."

"You two wenches will die for such insolent mockery!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Where are my clothes, human!"

"ah Kikyo? Where are they?" Kagome whispered.

"You lost my clothes?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Iie, there just outside neatly folded by the god tree," Kikyo said.

"Well you better find away to get them unless you want your death painful," Sesshomaru said.

"Been there, done that," Kikyo said.

"Just to interrupt, uh, Sesshokorou, will you do the honor in bearing my child?" Miroku said.

"All humans are idiots!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Me too?" Rin asked.

"No, you're raised by youkai," Sesshomaru replied.

"You are so prettyful, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin exclaimed.

"You're eh...sexy, Sesshomaru!" Miroku said. 'I hope I'm not turning gay,'

"You've always been gay, Miroku, that's why you cover it up with your perverseness,"

"Iie! I do love a girl! It's SANGO!" Miroku said fast.

"Nani! You love me?" Sango exclaimed. "Hentai! You're saying that to cover up the fact that you're..." she was interrupted with Miroku grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Ano...ano..., ai," Sango said being pulled into a hug.

"But I don't want a burden to be placed on you, not now with my Kazana, I could die soon if we don't kill Naraku soon and I don't want that to happened. After Naraku dies..." Miroku said and ran into the closet.


End file.
